Camden Fire Department (New Jersey)
Department Profile The Camden Fire Department (CFD) is comprised of the following units: * 6 Firehouses * 5 Engine Companies * 3 Ladder Companies ** 1x 100' tractor-drawn aerial ** 1x 101' rear-mount aerial ** 1x 75' mid-mount platform * 1 Squad Company * 1 Rescue Company * 2 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) 'History' The Fire Department of the City of Camden is the first career fire department established in the State of New Jersey. Organized in 1869, the department is among the oldest professionally staffed departments in the United States. Former Fire Stations/Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 1 / Ladder 1 / Deputy Chief / Fire Headquarters - 4 North 3rd Street (Center City) County Station 10-1 :Engine 1 - 2018 Seagrave Marauder II (1750/750/30) (Ex-Demo) :Ladder 1 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) (Ex-Demo) :Car 1 '(Chief of Department) - 2015 Ford Expedition :'Car 2 '(Deputy Chief) - 2015 Ford Expedition :'Car 3 '(Deputy Chief) - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :'Car 4 '(Deputy Chief) - Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 5 '(Fire Marshal) - Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 10 '''(Maintenance Unit) - 2016 Dodge Ram pickup :Engine 101' (Spare) - 2004 Seagrave (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 10, ex-Engine 8) :'Engine 106''' (Spare) - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 109 (Spare) - 2004 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :Ladder 102 (Spare) - 2002 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) Squad 7 (Temporarily) / Engine 8 / Ladder 2 / Rescue 1 / Battalion 1 - 1301 Broadway (Bergen Square / South Camden) Liberty Station / County Station 10-3 :Squad 7 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#25272) (Temporarily) :Engine 8 '''- 2004 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :Ladder 2' - 2012 KME Predator Severe Service (-/-/101' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#GSO8512) :'Rescue 1 '- 2004 Seagrave / SVI heavy rescue :'Battalion 1' - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service :'Rescue 2 (USAR / Collapse Unit)' - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / Hackney trailer :'Haz-Mat. Unit 1' - 1986 Hahn / Hackney trailer :'Squad 107''' (Spare) - 2003 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 7) :Rescue 101 (Spare) - 1992 Ford L-8000 / Saulsbury (SN#926802) (Ex-Rescue 1) Engine 10 '''- 2500 Morgan Boulevard (Morgan Village) County Station 10-5 :Engine 10' - 2012 Seagrave Marauder (1750/750/30F) '''Marine Division' - Wiggins Park Marina (South Camden) :Fireboat 1 (George M. Jackson) '''- 2011 MetalCraft Marine 50' (11000/-) '''2nd Battalion Squad 7 - 1115 Kaighn Avenue (Gateway / Parkside) County Station 10-2 :Temporarily closed for repairs Engine 9 / Tower Ladder 3 / Battalion 2 - 3 North 27th Street (East Camden) County Station 10-4 :Engine 9 ''' - 2014 KME Severe Service XMFD (1500/750) :Tower Ladder 3 ' - 2003 Seagrave Commander II (-/-/75' Aerialscope mid-mount platform) :'Battalion 2''' - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Service Engine 11 - 1 North 27th Street (Cramer Hill) County Station 10-6 :Engine 11 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750/20F) 'Retired Apparatus' :1994 Freightliner / 1975 Maxim (-/-/85' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 22, Ladder 2) :1991 Sutphen aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Tower Ladder 1) :1991 Pemfab / American LaFrance pumper (1750/500) (Ex-Squad 6, Engine 6) :1991 Pemfab / American LaFrance pumper (1750/500) (Ex-Squad 7, Engine 7) :1991 Pemfab / American LaFrance pumper (1750/500/50' TeleSqurt) (?Never produced a 50') (Ex-Engine 8) :1991 Pemfab / American LaFrance pumper (1750/500/50' TeleSqurt) (?Never produced a 50') (Ex-Engine 9) :1989 Hahn / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500/50F) :1989 Hahn pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11, ex-Pottsville Fire Department) :1986 Hahn (-/-/106' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1986 Hahn pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1986 Hahn pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 26, Engine 6) :1986 Hahn pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 28, Engine 8) :1986 Hahn pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :1986 Hahn pumper (1500/500) (Converted to Rescue Unit) (Ex-Rescue 21, Engine 27, Engine 7) :1983 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower Ladder 3) 'Station Map' 'External Links' Camden Fire Department Category:Camden County, New Jersey Category:New Jersey departments operating KME apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating SVI apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus